Vehicle seats are known with seat components which are adjustable in their position. Thus, for example, DE 101 07 197 A1 discloses a seat of this type in the form of an aircraft passenger seat.
In vehicles for commercial conveyance of passengers, specifically in commercial aviation aircraft, only a limited installation space is available for seating. In other words, especially for economic reasons, an especially compact construction of the seats is desired. On the other hand, high demands can be imposed on functionality and the comfort to be afforded the seat occupant, especially in aircraft passenger seats for business class or first class. With respect to these requirements, known seats have a plurality of control, actuating and adjustment mechanisms, resulting in a complex structure. In the limited space between the seat frame structure and the floor structure, very little free installation space is available. Therefore, it is difficult or impossible to freely choose the geometry of the pairs of support legs and/or the geometrical locations of their coupling points to the seat frame structure and the floor structure, such that the desired change in the position of the seat part occurs when swiveling motions of the pairs of support legs are caused by the actuating mechanism.